Forgotten Bonds
by Nokado
Summary: Ichigo never met his real parents. Raised by Quincy family who tried to hide him from the world. Nothing stays forever the same and soon Shinigami came to destroy everything he knew. When he fights with one of the officers, he brings too much attention to himself. And being a prisoner was never one of his dreams. Will they help him when they find out who is after him too?
1. Chapter 1

Hello again!

This time it isn't some "romance thingy". I have something which is new for me, I'm kind of exited. The idea of this story came today, had to write it right now. Quick presentation:

Ichigo's "parents" as I show them today in this chapter are not the original parents of Ichigo. They are some random people, Quincy to be exact. Why are they rising Ichigo? Wait for next chapter.

Anyway...

The storyline is not as same as it is in manga or anime. The action is set in a village near Karakura where Quincies are hiding from Shinigami for oblivious reasons.

I don't know if there will be any pairing, you can suggest something if you want.

Tell me if you like the idea of it, it might help to update it sooner than... You know.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **29.05.2018**

* * *

 _"Dad! Dad, look, it flies!" He saw younger version of himself pointing at the butterfly._

 _"It's a butterfly." His father smiled._

 _"It's pretty! I wonder-."_

* * *

"Get up already!" He quickly opened his eyes. The voice of his mother brought him back from his dreamland. He shook his head, it was ridiculous. Quickly getting up, he made his bed and opened the window so the fresh air could go in.

"If you don't come in a minute, I'm going to-!"

"I'm here, mother." He informed her sitting down. "I'm sorry."

"You better be!" She hit his face with her face. "It's the last time your doing this!" Ichigo felt something was wrong, definitely wrong with her. He didn't dare to ask.

He ate his breakfast and dressed up after. It was time for harvest.

* * *

He stopped his work and let the cool air re-fresh his hot body. It was a really sunny day, warm and suffocating. He took a deep breath, trying to relax. Soon he was scolded by his friend and worked again.

But he couldn't focus too much, something was distracting him. He looked around again but nothing changed. He tried to brush it off until he heard a massive, horrible scream, humans couldn't make this. He quickly turned around.

It was a hollow, a big massive hollow staring at him with a hunger in its eyes.

Ichigo didn't wait, his friend screamed at him but he didn't stop, didn't want to die after all.

He summoned his sword and quickly the beast was gone. But another came.

"I told you to never use it again!" Ichigo's mother quickly showed, grabbed him and when they were at their home, she showed him her displeasure. "If you use it again-!"

"I think he had enough." His father said. He looked down at his beaten body, it wasn't like he thought Ichigo didn't deserve it, hell he could have kill them all, but he saw he had enough. She huffed but left the room.

"I-It was-."

"I know what it was." He said calmly. "But I know that we told you to not use it."

"You want me to die...?" He asked through the blood in his mouth.

"We want you to stop using it. You have your bow, don't you? Use it, not the sword." He watched Ichigo slowly getting up.

"I don't think-."

"You don't have to think. Just don't use the sword, especially when you are in a Quincy's village." His father slowly helped him lay on the bed, Ichigo quickly drifted off.

* * *

Ichigo laid on his bed again. He couldn't understand, if he could use it, why couldn't he? It was just a sword, what was wrong with it?

He sighed irritated. Just a sword, nothing else...

Soon someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." He said trying to act as he was still feeling bad.

"It's me." He looked at his father. "Stop acting, I know you're alright already." Ichigo wanted to roll his eyes on him but didn't. He watched as his father sat down next to him and was looking at him.

"Something's wrong?" He asked quietly. He didn't know what to expect.

"I have to tell you something." Ichigo watched as his father looked through the window. "You don't belong here, isn't it what you said before?"

"I suppose I said it once or twice." He said unsure what to expect.

"You're half-right." He looked at him again. "We have to talk."

* * *

"Fascinating... So this is where you were hiding the whole time..."

"Mayuri-sama..."

"Shut up, you useless soul! I wasn't talking to you." He looked again at the screen. "Tell Head Capitan to call the meeting. I have generous news..."


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't going to update it so soon, especially on the first day but... Wow.

Thanks to every person who read this story or any other of mine. I know, every writer says the same like 'it motivates me' or something like it but it really works that way, well kind of.

Only the other writer will know how it feels when someone else who you don't know says 'I like it'. It brings smile every time to my face, you know. Feels good having any feedback. Of course reviews are not only for the good once, just to be sure. If you don't like: feel free to write it, it's not like it's something bad to tell your own opinion, right?

Sorry, forgot what I wanted to say.

Hm.

Well...

* * *

Comments to reviews:

 **MugetsuIchigo** : I'm glad you liked it! Hope you'll like this one too.

 **SJ** : We'll see how it'll turn out.

* * *

Enjoy.

 **SPOILERS from manga from now on.**

* * *

 **29.05.2018**

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked his father. He never saw him being so... serious before.

"What's your the earliest memory ?" He asked. Ichigo though for a moment. He didn't remember much. But there was a certain event...

"I suppose it was... coming here. To the house when I was really young."

"The important thing is we wanted that to be your earliest memory." Ichigo looked at him with shocked eyes.

"What...?!"

"Yes. But let me finish. I'm not your father and my wife is not your mother." Before Ichigo could ask more questions, he continued. "Your real parents wanted us to keep you low, as you never existed."

"But... Why?"

"Wait and I will tell you." He took a deep breath, not knowing how to explain it. "We knew your family before. They were really good people, I can't deny. But they shouldn't even meet each others in the first place. Because... She was a Quincy and he was a Shinigami."

"How did they meet?" Ichigo carefully asked.

"She got infected with a hollow blood. You know how deadly it is." Ichigo looked away. He knew too well. His friend was infected and died in a few hours."Everyone turned away from her but one of her friends helped her. I don't know the details but somehow this Shinigami met them and offered help. And soon... You were born."

"And they though I was a too much problem...?" Ichigo hid his face in his hands. He though about every moment he spent in this house, every little moment, every little thing he touched.

"Don't fill the rest by yourself. Because it's not true." His 'father' tried to calm Ichigo by hugging him lightly, it help a bit. It definitely calmed down his racing heart."It was... unexpected turn of events, they had to let you go. So they turned to us. As you probably know my wife didn't like the idea..."

"Who would though." Ichigo commented.

"Yeah... But she accepted you anyway. And here we are. I know you have a lot of questions." He let him go and straighten up. "The important thing is... Someone is searching for you. Someone really dangerous."

"Who is this?"

"His Majesty. But I can't tell you his name, he'll know I said that. But you have to ran away. Away from him." Ichigo frowned.

"What do you mean? If he's the King, then-."

But his father couldn't explain, his wife ran into the room.

"Shinigami came! They'll kill us all!"

* * *

"Don't kill them! I have to have something to test on!"

"Mayuri-taicho, I don't think it was what we were supposed to do..."

"Shut up! I want to fight" The villagers looked horrified at Kenpachi's behaviours. He was the most fearful Captain, beside the Head Captain. The woman with a small child in her hands tried to calm down her newborn."Are them all here? I'm bored! Shut up the kid!" He screamed at her.

"Yaaay! Ken-chan's gonna have fun!" Yachiru looked around but soon she hid in his clothes.

Soon they saw someone being thrown through the window from second floor of one of the houses.

"You! Don't break my subjects!" Mayuri screamed but no one heard, instead everyone saw as whole sky was covered with red and black reiatsu, most of the soldiers were pushed to the ground. Meanwhile Mayuri grinned insanely. "Interesting...!"

* * *

"You sick-!" Ichigo was furious, this man just thrown his father through the window of his own house. His mother was laying unconscious on the floor. He felt his whole energy being released, he felt as his power was crashing his enemy's body as well as his soul. He didn't think, he just attacked to let his rage go. Soon the enemy was thrown too, Ichigo jumped on the ground and he felt his body shaking with rage when he saw more Shinigami holding captive his friends and neighbours.

"There he is!." Mayuri grabbed a hold of his Zanpaktou with a grin on whole his face. "Nemu! Prepare everything! I want to start test before dawn!" She simply nodded with no emotions.

"What do you want to do with them?" Ichigo asked not looking at Shinigami.

"Test, torture and murder of course. Just like you all did before!" One of the officers screamed, else cheered showing their approval.

"Then I have no choice." Before he finished the sentence he attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comments to reviews:**

 **TwinDrake:** Thanks!

 **MugetsuIchigo:** This one is the shortest of the two but the next chapters are going to be longer, I hope.

* * *

Enjoy.

* * *

 **29.05.2018 / 01.06.2018  
**

* * *

Clash after clash, another hit bringing another wave of pain but he didn't stop, even if it hurt. He had to fight for his honour, family and friends. Even if it horribly hurt, he had to fight.

"Stop already, it's pointless!" He heard Mayuri trying to stop him but he didn't, he had to fight for this who couldn't, he wanted to-.

And soon the other Shinigami stopped him.

"I'm fighting now." He said with a grin on his whole face and insanity in his eyes. "This kid wants to fight!"

"You barbarian! I'm going to test on him so-!" He didn't finish, the new fight began and his ended.

* * *

Even if Ichigo was doing a lot to win, he couldn't. He never really fought, his body was exhausted from the stress and this. Soon he landed face to the ground and couldn't bring himself to get up, even if he was screaming in his mind to get up.

"You already gave up? What a waste of time." Kenpachi was annoyed, he expected more. Definitely more.

Ichigo had to do something, he couldn't just be kidnapped like that...

Couldn't let the others die...

He opened his eyes and grabbed a little charm his father gave to him.

It was time to use it.

He did what his father told him to do.

 _'Just fill it with your reiatsu and ran, ran for your life.'_

And he did so.

* * *

"Looks like it's finally over, Mayuri-sama." Nemu said.

"Don't think like you're smart, dumb! Get him." But something happened before she came to Ichigo.

The dark and light smoke exploded into the air, it filled their lungs and before they noticed, Shinigami couldn't move and laid carelessly on the ground, like the toys children tossed here everyday.

Ichigo slowly got up with help from his friends.

"Ichigo, you-!"

"I know, I have to go." He hold the charm in his hand. He looked into his friend's eyes. "Be careful. Take care of my parents and care about each others. I have to go." She nodded and soon Shinigami watched as every Quincy they were supposed to capture, disappeared.

* * *

Ichigo ran as he was told, ran for his life, for everyone's life. For everything he knew, for everything he had, he ran. He remembered every tree in this forest, every animal he was passing by.

He stopped by the river, he was there once. He knew it was a long way from his home-town but he knew Shinigami could travel faster than him.

He filled his hands with water, slowly bringing them to his mouth. The freshness it brought, it cleared his mind a little. He closed his eyes, savouring every moment he had left until he had to ran again.

He looked around. He saw how beautiful trees looked coated in sun. It was like he was learning life again, he didn't want to leave just yet. But he had to.

He drank one last time and slowed down a bit but still fast. He touched moss, twig, everything he could while keeping himself out of sight.

* * *

"What do you mean he ran away?!" The Head Captain couldn't believe what his best fighers said.

"We've got someone who knows something." Mayuri showed them a photography of Ichigo's father. "They took him with them but they don't go away too long. One of my men injected a paralizing poison in his body, it won't be long until they leave him to die."

"Are you sure? I don't think they'll leave him."

"Just wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the follows and favourites.

* * *

Enjoy.

* * *

 **29.05.2018 / 30.05.2018 / 01.06.2018 / 03.06.2018  
**

* * *

Before the night came, Ichigo made it to the nearest village. He knew no one there but he really hoped someone would help him. He really hoped so. Slowly he walked to the centre of the village and looked around.

Some people stared at him for a moment and then walked away but most of them ignored him. He sat down near the fountain and looked down at himself.

He looked different from the villagers. While they were dressed in a stylish and new clothes, he was wearing a white shirt, grey hoodie and an old shorts. He didn't expect to leave his house after all. He hid his forearm with a material. It was the time of the year when the nights were becoming colder and colder, days too but it wasn't like he couldn't handle it. He felt the cold air on his face, he closed his eyes for a moment so he could think about the situation.

Ichigo felt someone was staring at him. He looked up and saw a black man with a glasses on.

"Em, excuse me, can you-." He stopped when he felt a shiver running through his spine. That man didn't look like he could help him. He looked... Dangerous.

"Do you need a medical help? You look like you're hurting." The man said suddenly. His soft voice surprised Ichigo, he didn't want to trust this man but his back was hurting him from the fight. He simply nodded, not trusting his own voice.

Ichigo felt like he knew the man but couldn't remember from where. He couldn't connect him to any memory he had. Maybe his parents didn't want him to remember? When he got up, he couldn't shake the feeling of danger away from him.

They walked to the tavern, then one of the rooms. The other man helped him lay down and left the room. Ichigo waited until the sounds left the room.

Ichigo didn't trust the man, didn't have reason to trust. He didn't stand up but he started searching the lockets near the bed. He'd found nothing special but didn't stop. As much as it hurt, he got up, waited until the dizziness left and opened the closet.

"What is that...?"

* * *

Urahara, I have to find him, especially now when-." Isshin's monologue was stopped by someone's call. He waited for the other man to pick up.

"Urahara's shop!" The owner greeted whoever was calling him. "Oh, hello Tessai. Did you find anything?" Isshin looked at Urahara with hope in his eyes. He didn't have to lie. He missed his son more than anything in this world. He didn't even had the time to say goodbye to his son. He waited until they ended talking.

"Did he find anything?" He asked slowly preparing for the worst.

"He'd found him." Isshin's eyes widened.

"Where is he?"

"First of all, calm down, he's fine. Okay, maybe not in the best shape but he's okay."

"What happened in the village? Where is Thomas and Melanie?"

"I don't know." Urahara said hiding his eyes with a hat. "But I know Shinigami came there."

"What...?!" Isshin got up. "Why would they-?!"

"Calm down." Urahara repeated. "It won't bring any good to this situation."

"You expect me to stay here while he's fighting for his life?"

"Tessai is with him. As long as Ichigo don't do anything stupid, it'll be fine." Isshin took a deep breath. He hoped it'll be fine.

* * *

"What is that...?" Ichigo asked himself before he touched the soft material. There was a small box hidden in it. He unwrapped the box and opened it. It was a small cross like necklace. He felt the need to touch it but didn't, even if he wanted to. He felt the power coming from it. The great amount of power.

He quickly hid it in his pocket and looked around. The strange guy didn't come back so he had to be quick. He grabbed the small bottle of water, took a sip and slowly opened the door. It was raining but it wasn't thundering. He slowly walked through the hall, he didn't hear anything nor he made any sound. It was hard because everything was hurting him and he had a suspicion he was bleeding. He was going to open the door but suddenly he felt his body giving up on him and his eyes feeling heavy, soon he fell into someone's waiting arms and he passed out.

* * *

"Thomas, we're almost there, we have to keep going!" One of his friends said , he was breathing hard and had a huge gash on his side which could be a fatal blow. He suddenly collapsed on the ground. "Thomas!"

"Keep going...!" He said with a pain. "You won't get anywhere with me, leave me behind."

"Don't you even think like that, it is-!"

"Go before they find you!" He said and they didn't think much. Soon he was all alone in the dark forest.

"Well, well, well, who do we got here." Thomas turned his head lightly to see whoever was talking to him.

"Mayuri...!"

* * *

Ichigo felt light, that was the first thing he noticed when he gained consciousness. He felt the soft breeze on his face, he almost didn't want to wake up. But something was telling him he had to get up, he didn't want to act harsh.

He opened one of his eyes carefully. Soon he realized he was being carried somewhere. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down his racing heart.

"Does His Majesty know we've got him?"

"Not yet, we've already sent a messenger to inform him." He was quietly listening to their talk but nothing came next. "We're going to stay here for a messenger to come back." He felt himself being laid down.

Ichigo waited a few minutes after they left him alone to do anything. He carefully opened his eyes and noticed he was in a some kind of tent. He slowly got up and looked around.

He had to get out of here.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello,_ _It's me._

Yup, I'm here again.

Shocking, isn't it?

Anyway, yesterday someone special to me passed away. It was just a moment. It is hard, I can't say it isn't. But it'll get easier, I suppose. The only thing I need right now is time so I'm going to wait and take everything slower. Re-think and take a deep breath. And start again. So now, it's time to update this story, you like it so can't keep you waiting, right?

* * *

Comment to reviews:

 **MugetsuIchigo:** Can't tell~.

 **Guest:** You're so brave commenting by anonymous's review! And you can't even spell 'retarded' right. Restarted? Really? Go back to school and learn something already.

* * *

Enjoy.

* * *

 **03.06.2018 / 09.06.2018**

* * *

Ichigo took a deep breath to calm down his heart. He didn't know where he was, didn't know why he was there. He closed his eyes and took a quick quiet breath when someone walked to his temporary place.

"I know you're awake." Ichigo still didn't move. "Don't be stupid. Stand up or I'll-."

"Don't threaten him." Someone else said and moved towards him. He quickly turned around and saw a blonde man in a light blue uniform. "What's your name?"

"C'mon, Haschwalth! You already know the-."

"You sound like you forgot how much a name means to everyone of us." He was still looking at Ichigo.

"Do you really think that after you kidnapped me I'm going to cooperate with you?" Ichigo said calmly despite the fact he was horrified right now.

"I told you." The other man said. "I think we have to do it the other way."

* * *

"We're almost there, Isshin, calm down." Urahara said suddenly. They were almost in the house where Ichigo were left in Tessai's care. Isshin didn't know how Ichigo looked like or how he was doing after everything what happened in his fake-hometown. He was hoping Ichigo won't be mad at him for leaving him in someone else's care. He shook his head. Ichigo was his son after all. They probably were alike and he hoped he knew what he was doing. Why he was doing this.

He opened the door to the tavern. The silence filled the room and nobody moved. Urahara walked behind him and closed the door.

"Who are you? I don't recognize you as one of the citizens." The barman asked while polishing the glasses.

"We came to visit a friend. He said he'll be in one of the rooms." Urahara said hiding his eyes. "If you excuse us-."

"Stay away for here, Shinigami!" One of the men said, he got up holding a weapon. "No one wants you here."

"I think we don't have a choice, Urahara." Isshin said while he reached to his sword.

"We didn't came here to fight." The shopkeeper told him. "We'll leave in a few minutes and you'll never see us again."

"You-!"

"He isn't there anymore." A girl said, not looking at him. The other man with her stopped his actions.

"Marietta-."

"Let them be, Julian." She said. Marietta looked at them. "Someone took them away. Now leave."

"Did you know them?" Isshin asked.

"Leave." They didn't want any trouble so soon they left.

"Was it a good idea? They were our enemies." Julian said sitting down.

"He's just looking for the kid. It's not like he'll find him after all."

* * *

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked slowly. "What do you mean you have to 'do it your way'?" He didn't feel like it was something good.

"You'll know soon enough." Man named Haschwalth said. He took something from his pocket, was it-.

"What it is?" Ichigo asked unsure. The man didn't respond, just walked towards him and stopped in from of him.

Ichigo didn't have time to ask what he was doing because soon he was suffocating by something he didn't know what it was, he tried to take a breath but couldn't, his throat was burning like the rest of his body, it felt bad, really bad but he couldn't make a sound.

After a moment he could breathe again but not as much as his body was screaming at him to take.

"Where is The Cross?" Haschwalth asked.

"W-What?" Ichigo asked gasping. What was he talking about? He didn't have any cross!

"I see." He commented and the burning came back with a doubled force.

* * *

"Where is Tessai? Did he betrayed us?" Isshin asked himself. They left the tavern but Urahara insisted to use one of his inventions to seek into the room Tessai was last and search for something.

He looked at the sky. It was dark, cloudless night. Few lanterns were giving him light but he couldn't see much. He was worried. He couldn't help it.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki-san." Urahara came back. "I have something." Isshin looked at him.

"What it is?" He asked.

"Masaki's cross."

* * *

"Did he tell you anything?" The Head Captain asked the scientist.

"I'm working on it." He said with a smirk. "But I've found something. Why don't you tell him yourself?"

Thomas was still bleeding on his side. He opened his eyes and looked at the older captain.

"They can't get him, you have to save him." He said with a pain in his voice. Yamamoto opened his eyes.

"Who is 'he' and 'they'?"

"His name is Ichigo, I don't... I don't remember..." He closed his eyes again. The pain was doubling. "I'll... I'll tell you everything I know if you save him."

"Why do you think we'll believe some Quincy? You don't have any honor!" Mayuri commented.

"The honor is the only thing we, Quincy, care about." Thomas opened his eyes. He didn't have much time. "Yhwach... He's a monster. He'd do anything to kill everyone, especially you." He pointed at the Head Captain. "Ichigo is the special kid, his blood is special. If Yhwach gets him, it'll be the end of the world. I swear, he can't get him-!" He choked on his own blood.

"Why this 'Ichigo' is special?" Yamamoto asked.

"He's the son of the man who's been once a captain in your army and the woman who was supposed to be Yhwach's Sacrifice, you know what does it mean..."

"Where is he?" Thomas took a few deep breaths.

"I don't know where he is. I told him to ran away when you got to the village."

"Is he the boy who fought with my army alone and escaped?"

"Yes." The Head Captain said nothing. "Please, you have to-!"

"Don't let him die yet." Yamamoto told Mayuri and left the room. He had to think. Alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy.

* * *

10.06.2018 / 11.06.2018

* * *

Thomas looked at the window on his right side. It was another day, another sunshine waking up with him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Shinigami still didn't find Ichigo. They didn't even have an idea where he could be. He was worried about him. Another deep breath and he opened them.

He was alone in this room, what surprised him was the fact that Shinigami let him live, even healed his wounds. Of course the room was sealed from the outside so he couldn't escape but he thought it would be worse.

Someone knocked on the door and walked through.

"Good morning." Unohana greeted him. "How are you feeling?"

"Did you find anything?" He asked. She didn't answer so he did first. "I'm alright."

"We've found something but I can't inform you right now." Thomas nodded. "Anything hurts?"

"Not anymore. Thanks." He looked at her. "Do you really want to help him?"

"You mean the boy?"

"Yes." She looked at him. But didn't answer at first.

"We'll discuss it when we get him. But right now, he's our top priority."

"That's good." He closed his eyes again. Soon she left the room so he could rest more.

* * *

Ichigo was breathing hard. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and every breath hurt.

"Still nothing?" Someone asked him, his mind stopped registing anything a while ago and his whole attention was on surviving.

His head hit the ground again. His ears were ringing and the blood was coming from his mouth and nose. His body tensed when another kick hit the back.

Ichigo felt like he was dying, like they were going to kill him but before they did, they wanted him to suffer. And he suffered greatly.

He was turned around and he looked at the blond haired man. Soon he was released and fell on the ground. His head lulled to the side and he closed his eyes. He hoped whoever was going to save him would hurry. Or he wouldn't make it.

"Here. Eat." Someone woke him up from his dreamland. Before he noticed who was it, that person was gone.

He looked at the trace with a food and a glass on water on it. He slowly reached for it but stopped in a half way. Ichigo wasn't sure if he should eat it. But he couldn't wait any longer, he had to eat.

His hand slowly grabbed the food he was given. It wasn't that bad but he missed his home-made food. He sighed, he wanted to go home. If he knew, if he only knew he had to leave, he would tell his parents how much he loved them. But he couldn't say it, it was too late for it.

The water felt wonderful to his sore mouth. He closed his eyes trying to remind himself why he was doing this. He was doing it for his father and he hoped his father survived.

He heard the voices outside. It didn't sound like it was the same guy that wanted 'information'. He huffed.

Ichigo slowly grabbed the cross. No way in hell he was going to give it without fighting. He quickly hid it again and closed his eyes. He had to wait.

* * *

"So you have him?" Yhwach asked while sitting on his throne in Silbern.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The king smirked. "He's in one of the camps in Japan, sir."

"Tell Haschwalth I won't wait anymore." When one of the messengers left, he got up.

 _Was this going to be so easy now, Kurosaki Isshin? You thought you can let him go and escape without me noticing? You've already forgotten, didn't you? I saw everything, every way you could choose and you still thought you can escape my Mightiness._

He smirked, his guard which he didn't really needed shivered. The King was Their Mightiness, Their Power and Soul. The guard looked down, couldn't make it anymore. Soon he passed out from the pressure.

"Your Majesty-."

"Shall we go?"

"W-Where?" They understood nothing, nothing at all. Their Majesty didn't look back, didn't have to. Who didn't follow him, die. It was as simple as that.

"Prepare the army." He ordered. No one asked questions, no why, no how, just bowed and they were all gone.

But he still stood in his throne room. He slowly made it to the small altar.

"Show me him, Masaki."

* * *

"No time to waste." Ichigo said to himself. He hold his whole life in this small object, he had to succeed. He took a small breath and thought about his mom. But not about Melanie. No, she was his mother but she wasn't his mom. He didn't remember her well but his heart did. And somehow thinking about her calmed down his heart more than anything in this world. He opened his eyes and smiled a little.

He turned his head to the source of the sound. Someone was shouting outside, it was his chance. He quickly fell on the ground and started coughing and acting like he couldn't breathe, soon someone came to him and when the guards saw him, one of them quickly ran to him and the other ran outside for help.

When Ichigo knew he was alone with this guy, he attacked. The guard didn't expect it and he was laying passed out on the ground. Ichigo didn't waste any more time he had left and grabbed the weapon the guard had with him.

It was a bow, it felt too light for his liking but he couldn't take any different weapon. He heard another screams, he shook his head. He didn't have time for that. Ichigo hid his hair with a hood.

He walked to the door slowly opening it. The enemies were too distracted by something, he started running the same way they were running but after a while when someone shouted to him to get help, he ran away. Ichigo didn't wait for the enemy to realize his mistake so he ran. But when he felt a strong pressure on his chest and heart and mind he stopped and looked back.

"Finally I'm able to see you in your true form.

My Son. Born In Darkness."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all reviews and support! All the comments to reviews will be in the next chapter.

It wasn't updated for a while but here we are.

It's around 1,129 words so you'll have something to read in that warm exhausting day.

* * *

Enjoy.

* * *

 **27.07.2018, 29.07.2018**

* * *

When Isshin heard everything was ready, he did not wait. As soon as possible he wanted to reunite with his first born but he knew it won't be that easy to earn his son's trust. After they save him of course. He wished for that one day, one day to see how his son looks, how he speaks, how he moves.

This time Isshin had to cooperate with Gotei 13, not only with Urahara and his team. Central 46 wasn't too happy to hear about the past and what Isshin did and how he hid the fact that he had son but fortunately they were going to help. Maybe not because of the same reasons but they still were going to help. They didn't want another war with Quincies but in case the war would become the real thing, they didn't want to loose it too.

The Gotei 13 on the other side, didn't want to help at first. Even after hearing everything, they were really sceptical, expecially the ones who survived the first war with Quincies. They didn't want to believe in his good intensions and even after Isshin swore Ichigo would help them to help defeating Yhwach, they didn't want to. But fortunetly, the others wanted to help.

The Gotei 13 decided to let Isshin and Kisuke's team go to the Quincy village where they assumed Ichigo was. And to control what the ex-traitors were doing, they sent Kenpachi with them.

"Kurosaki-san." He heard from behind.

"What do you want, Urahara?" He asked not stopping.

"No matter what, don't react on impulse. Please." He nodded softly.

When he gave Ichigo away, he made a promise to his heart. He promised that one fay he would find Ichigo and explain everything, every desision he had to make. But first of all, he had to save him.

"We're close." He heard. He didn't wait.

He had to save his child.

Isshin and the rest were running through forests, villages and mountains. At some point Isshin started wondering if Ichigo still was the same as he remembered. Of course the last time he saw his son, Ichigo was still a little baby but even when he was a child, he knew he was going to be a special child. A special child with a special blood and parents.

But... was he right? He hoped Ichigo was still the same and he could fight for himself and his rights.

* * *

"W-who are you?" Ichigo never stuttered but this time he did. He felt a strong pressure in his chest like he never did before. It was like his lungs were becoming smaller and smaller and couldn't draw enough to breathe and live. Ichigo felt like his veins and his blood were on fire, like they were burning.

The strange man took a step towards Ichigo who tried to take a step back but fell down. Soon Yhwach was standing in front of him.

Ichigo felt like instead of oxygen his lungs were filled with void, his head started feeling light headed but he was still conscious enough to look up at the man. But he didn't know if he wanted to. Slowly he looked up and felt a wave of nausea coming.

"I thought you would be able to walk in my presence. Yet you are still conscious, impressive." He heard the man say. But he understood nothing, his ears were ringing.

"W-who are you?!" Ichigo repeated. It wasn't good, he knew he had to run but how? He couldn't even stand before this guy!

He looked up and saw the other man. He had a long blonde hair and was looking in his eyes. Ichigo looked at Yhwach and felt the fear, the true fear coming and swallowing him whole.

Yhwach watched his reactions patiently. He waited so long and expected much more. But he didn't care if Ichigo was strong or not. He moved in front of him and grabbed him by his chin.

"I am your Father, Ichigo. And it's time... To finally re-unite the Kingdom."

But before Ichigo was able to do anything, Yhwach's hand was thrown away, just like his body.

"Your Majesty!"

Meanwhile Ichigo snapped out of it and looked to see his saviour.

"I-it's you!" Ichigo was shocked to see Tessai, he wanted to ask so many questions but couldn't.

"Don't, not now! Don't waste the opening I did for you!" Tessai screamed and ran into the smoke which was created after the previous attack.

So he didn't waste any moment, he started running again, not waiting for the other man to follow.

"No, you don't!" He heard Yhwach but didn't stop until he hit something hard and passed out.

* * *

The moment Isshin saw his son good and alive, he was feeling great.

Until his son didn't look where he was going and ran at him with a full force. And passed out shortly after that.

"Can't say we're not related..." He quickly shook his head and lifted him. "Kisuke, we can-."

"I'm going to help Tessai then I'll join you in Soul Society." Urahara hid his face with his hat.

"I want to fight!" Kenpachi screamed and followed Urahara to the battlefield leaving the rest behind.

"Let's leave." Isshin used flashstep and left.

* * *

"Umm... Will he be okay?" Isshin asked feeling lost. He looked at his son still sleeping in his arms. They were walking through the streets of Soul Society. They didn't want anyone know about what happened.

"He's just unconscious. Nothing to worry about." Urahara joined them shortly after they came here. "Actually it looked kind of funny when he just ran at you and fell down."

"Shut up!" Isshin snapped. "If he looked where he's running, it wouldn't happen!"

"You're too alike." Isshin shook his head and followed the rest to 4th Division.

* * *

Ichigo felt he was going back. He opened his eyes, looked around, he couldn't remember what he was doing before.

"You're finally awake?" Ichigo looked at Unohana.

"Where am I?" He asked and felt his hands changing into fists. "If you are-!"

"Calm down, Ichigo." This voice was deep and he didn't remember. He looked at the man's face which soften and he smiled. "Do you remember me?" He asked and sat near Ichigo.

"No." He answered honestly. "But I feel like I know you, I don't know why."

The man smiled softly and grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"I'm your father."


	8. Time to choose sides

Long time no see, right?

The hardest thing to do is to open this up and start writing.

Didn't read everything, didn't check for any mistakes, sorry if there are any.

Can't do that "special line" so it's **_*cookie*_**. Hopefully you don't mind.

Enjoy!

 ** _*cookie*_**

Ichigo was looking through the window. Thinking about everything what happened, who he met and who were the people that helped him. Last night wasn't the best in his life - not only he met his so called 'father' who left him to die in some village, forgotten and never to be found but he was almost killed too. By this strange tall man.

And Soul Reapers too.

He sighed. He didn't trust them, not like they trusted him anyway. He looked at his hands, they were bounded but it didn't hurt. If he didn't see the bracelets that was locked on his wrists, he wouldn't notice them. But it angered him mentally, they locked him and left.

He lifted his right hand. It was starting to look a little bit purplish, but as long as he didn't touch, that small bruising didn't hurt. Ichigo laid it down slowly and carefully.

He was used to pain. Almost whole of his life he was being beaten, never defeated, but it was hard. He knew he wouldn't die from just a bruise or two.

Ichigo let his thoughts fly and fill his mind. He didn't notice someone watching him through the white door.

He sighed again.

"What an ass..." He said thinking about the man he met yesterday. No, he didn't mean his 'father'. He meant one of the Captains from the Gotei 13, some clown.

Ichigo didn't like him.

He met a few different Captains. One of them was a white haired man who walked into his room yesterday. He wasn't alone, he came with a brown haired man with a hat.

That hat reminded him of his home.

Where he didn't have to worry.

Where he could feel free.

Ichigo shook his head. He got up and laid down on the bed he had to call his own. He closed his eyeseyes but didn't go to sleep. He didn't want to admit that but he felt nervous to fell asleep on an enemy's territory.

But he was too tired to remember his goal and soon he woke up in his own bed.

In his home.

But everything was on fire.

 ** _cookie*_**

He was in his room. He remembered nothing. But he recognized the person in from of him.

"What do you want?!" Ichigo didn't know why he felt like he was trapped, like a mouse with a cat in the same corner.

"I need you." He walked closer and grabbed Ichigo's throat. "Stop resisting. I saw everything what you can do and you know what, Ichigo?" He grabbed harder. "You are useless. Just like your mother while she was dying."

Ichigo woke up suddenly, he was breathing hard and his heart was racing so fast he couldn't believe it was possible. He didn't notice Isshin was holding his arms so he wouldn't fell off the bed, he was still seeing the teriffiying eyes of the misterious man, they were burned into his memory and he couldn't get rid of them.

Ichigo came back to reality when strong arms locked him into an ambrance. He blinked a few times and laying his head on his father's shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything." He heard. "Just calm down."

So Ichigo did.

"What a pathetic scene my eyes see." Ichigo looked with hooded eyes on the clown man.

He already hated the man.

"And you are that 'amazing child'? Come on, you can-." He didn't notice when Ichigo grabbed his throat just like seconds ago he was hold. It wasn't even a few seconds when he was laying on the floor and his eyes were staring without focus on the ceiling.

" Don't touch him unless you want to rest a bit too." Isshin didn't comment but he wanted to kill the man for doing this to his son. But he didn' t react.

"You shouldn't do that." He said finally.

"He shouldn't be able to break from your grip. What a shame." He said and opened the door. "Hurry up. I have better things to do than watching someone so pathetic he can even explain the past."

Isshin slowly and carefully lifted Ichigo. He hated the fact he had to follow the other man's instructions but he knew he had to. For the sake of his family.

 ** _cookie*_**

Ichigo woke up in the same room as before. He felt different but he couldn't explain why.

Until he saw his own white copy starring at him.

'What' s wrong, King? Scared of your own reflections?"

"Who are you?-!" He tried to ask but he was stopped by the other man in the room.

The other man didn't look like his 'copy'. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a black coat.

But he felt like he already met the guy.

"I remember you." Ichigo said while looking at him.

"Yes, you do, Ichigo." He nodded. "I am your bow. Zangetsu." Ichigo looked at the wall and slowly nodded. Then he looked at the other man.

"And you?"

"I am Zangetsu." Ichigo frowned. "You don't have to understand. You can call us different names but we are the same."

"And no one will ever tear us apart." Ichigo didn't talk a while.

"I will like you think I'm stupid." His copy smirked,

"So we agreed on something." Ichigo rolled his eyes. His copy sat down on the bed next to him. "You don't have to worry about the clown anymore." Ichigo looked at him.

"What did you do?" He looked between the two man.

"We just saved you sorry-ass, no thanks needed." He shrugged. "We just blowed his whole laboratory down by releasing a bit of your reiatsu."

Ichigo starred with wide eyes.

"You WHAT?!"

"... We didn't like what he was trying to do with your body so we just got angry and I was trying to attack but this lazy ass you call your 'bow' stopped me and instead he broke the two seals on your wrists." His copy pointed his finger on Ichigo's wrists." He got mad because it destroyed most of his 'exeriments' but no one cared. Personally I think they wanted to thank us." He added while laying next to Ichigo. He wanted to continue but he noticed how tired Ichigo looked.

He looked at his other part. The calmer man nodded.

" You should try to get some sleep while you can, Ichigo." Ichigo blinked a few times.

" What did you say...?" Ichigo tried to sit but he was stopped by his swords. He laid back and closed his eyes, he laid his head on the arm of his white copy.

When they were sure Ichigo was sleeping, they started talking.

"This new seals are even worse. Tsk." He growled when part of his leg started looking a bit transparent. "They try to kill us."

The other spirit walked to the window and looked through it.

"Oi, old man, are you even listening to me?!"

"He won't stop unless he finds us."

"No, he won't." He confirmed quietly. "He looked at Ichigo laying on his arm. "We don't have much time, right?"

"That's true."

"...Shit."


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy. Feel free to review.

 ** _*cookie*_**

Yhwach hold his head in one hand with closed eyes and a small smirk on his face. He was pleased with. The turn of the events. The King opened his eyes and looked at one of his soldiers.

"So you said they finally appeared, Ivan Azgiaro?"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty!" The man said while bowing to the taller man who was sitting on his throne. "The Soul Reapers has locked him in one of the rooms in Fourth Division. There is some powerful barrier around and he has something that controls his reiatsu. One of the Captains, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, tried to separate his souls from his own but he failed and they had appeared in the room where Kurosaki was resting. I suppose if we go-."

"Ivan Azgiaro." Yhwach stopped him from talking. "Are you perhaps a prothet?" Ivan stopped breathing and looked at His King. "Answer... I just asked you... Whether you are a prophet or not."

"Ah... No, I'm not-."

"Then why are you talking about the future?" When he didn't hear answer, he added. "I want to hear about now."

 ** _cookie*_**

Ichigo woke up to someone shouting. He groaned and tried to hide his ears before he would be too awake to go back to sleep again. But the shouting never stopped, he was sleepy and annoyed.

He massaged his sore arm and his head. Everything was hurting him, his mind and body had realized how hurt he was. But it wasn't something unexpected after all.

He noticed it didn't hurt like before. It was still hurting but not like he couldn't handle it.

Not having much choice, he got up and looked around for some clothes.

He found none that he haven't seen before. Just some Soul Reapers clothes. He choose one of them and slowly got dressed.

Instead of calming down, the shouting increased. He rolled his eyes.

"Bunch of animals..." He commented under his breath.

He noticed that two spirits were gone but he could feel them, they didn't disappear completely.

"Good thing you're still with me." He said aloud.

" _You are never alone, Ichigo_." The older man said. Ichigo couldn't feel more relieved.

He walked to the door and tried to open it without any success, he growled under his breath. He was getting hungry and frustrated, it was never a good combo.

"Hey! Open this door or I will open it myself!" He tried to let anyone hear him.

He waited a few moments but it seemed like everyone were too busy shouting.

"What should I do?" He asked but none of his spirits answered.

Ichigo huffed and took a few steps back. If they wanted to make him destroy this door then fine. He'll do it.

He ran into the door and fell down onto the floor.

" **Definitely not one of the best dessisions, King**."

"Shut up and help me!" He pressed onto the door but he froze. He closed his eyes and felt the energy seeping of the door.

It was like he was seeing it but without seeing it at all. Like it was... A living being, a being with a spirit.

"So it's not a normal door, huh? Maybe if I..." He focused his reiatsu in his finger tips and grabbed the handle. He almost shivered when he felt something grabbing him tightly. He slowly moved it to the left side then twice to the right. It responded by slowly disappearing but he felt like it was a bit disappointed? Ignoring his thoughts, he pushed the handle.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes but nothing happened.

" What's wrong with that?!" He felt more than frustrated.

" **It's an illusion, you moron. Just walk through it if you are brave enough to do it alone, you're such a baby**." Ignoring that comment, Ichigo slowly grabbed the handle again and walked through the door, he was still holding the handle when he was on the the side.

"Thanks." He didn't know to who he said that but he still felt like he should. He looked on the left side of the hallway. He noticed a few Soul Reapers and to his misfortune, they noticed him too.

"Oi!" Someone with a red hair in a ponytail said, he didn't wait for them to react, he ran to the right.

 ** _cookie*_**

"And how are you feeling, Tessai-san?" Urahara asked cheerfully. "You look like you saw a ghost~!"

"It's not the best time to joke around, Kisuke." The black cat answered him, after that the cat laid down and closed its eyes. "He's injured, what do you expect?"

"I'm fine." Tessai answered while rubbing his sore arm and reached for his broken glasses. "How is Ichigo-san?"

"Unohana told me that Orihime came to him first night and healed him. So he's as good as new!" The black man nodded but didn't lay down. "You can rest, my friend, we have to charge our batteries before the next fight with Quincies."

"How will we know who is the enemy and who isn't? Ichigo is a Quincy too and there are probably someone like Masaki who-."

"No need to worry, Yoruichi. We won't attack unless they attack us first."

"But what about the Soul Society? Do you think that they will stay neutral?"

"We've come to the times where no one can stay neutral." Urahara said and hid his eyes under his hat. "Shall we visit our new member of the family, Kurosaki-san?" He welcomed his old friend who was quietly listening their talk.

"I don't think he's ready for anything you want him to do, Urahara." He said.

"The truth is that no one is ready for what is coming our way." He opened one of the small boxes. "I think it's the right time to give it back to its owner."

 ** _cookie*_**

Ichigo hid in one of the gardens he didn't see before. It was beautiful and he could see how much the owner or owners cared about it.

He walked deeper into the small forest. It was like he was in the different world, different dimension.

He sat down near the small lake on the right side of the garden. He straighten up and closed his eyes.

He fell into some kind of slumber.

 ** _cookie*_**

 _"Ichigo, wake up, My Son." He opened his eyes. He silently watched as His Majesty ran his fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes for a moment. "It's time."_

 _"Are we going to attack them now?" He heard himself say._

 _"Not yet." Yhwach said. "We have to prepare you for the fight." Ichigo nodded. He got up and let His Majesty lead him to one of the sparring room._

 _"What is your bow's name?"_

 _"A bow's name?" Ichigo repeated. "Does it have a name?"_

 _"Do not call your bow like it's a thing." Yhwach answered. "Your bow is a part of you, part of your soul and mine too. Knowing your weapons name changes it, makes it stronger."_

 _"I'm sorry." Ichigo said feeling a bit of confused but ashamed at the same time. "So... How do I find its name?"_

 _"You have to-."_

 ** _cookie*_**

Ichigo woke up when his back hit the ground and someone hold him down. He didn't have a chance to react when the sword almost pierced through his throat.

"What are you doing outside, Quincy?" The black haired man asked, his sword didn't move. "Why are you outside?"

"Loose up a bit, Byakuya, he just wanted to breathe some fresh air." Ichigo moved his eyes to the other man. "Oh, you probably don't know who I am." The man with a straw hat took away the sword from his throat. "I'll take him to my barracks." Ichigo watched silently as the man who almost murdered him disappeared. "Let's go, you're probably as thirsty as I am!"

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked when the man with a hat helped him get up.

"Kyoraku, one of the Captains of the Gotei 13. And you? Who are you?"

"You probably already know that..." Ichigo said and looked away.

"Maybe yes, maybe not." Kyoraku answered with a soft smile on his face. "So?"

"Just someone who you won't even remember or want to know."

"Oh, you're so mean!" He didn't sound like he was offended. "I must admit, I've never seen a Quincy before. But I don't think you are just like any other Quincy. So?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo answered. He didn't feel the tension anymore. It felt... Light. Easy going.

Almost...

Like home.

 ** _cookie*_**

"Oh, Kurosaki senior! Hello, hello, tea, coffee, some sake?" Kyoraku greeted Isshin and Urahara. Isshin didn't listen, he just looked at the sofa where he noticed his son was sleeping on it.

After a moment, he noticed that Ichigo wasn't sleeping. His eyes were opened and they were blinking slowly from time to time.

He looked at Kyoraku with an angry look.

"Don't worry, I didn't let him drink, not even a drop! He just was so tired because he met Byakuya and you all know how he greets the people he didn't know. I really mean it." He said after seeing Ichigo's father face. "But I don't like what I feel from him, focus and you'll you'll know what I mean." His voice became darker and quieter.

Everyone focused on the 'sleeping' boy and after a few moments, they saw a bit of materialized reiatsu going from his body. They watched as it slowly began to fade and it finally disappeared.

"He's in his inner world?

"That's why Yhwach didn't follow us." Urahara said. "He'd already done what he wanted."

"What do you mean, Urahara?" Isshin touched his son's cheek. He got no reaction. "What's wrong with him?" He looked at hia friend with a worry in his eyes.

But Urahara didn't answer him, he walked to Ichigo and shook him awake. Ichigo seem a bit out of it but slowly he came back to reality.

"W-what? Where am I?" He grabbed his head with one hand. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"We don't have time for that." Ichigo looked at Urahara, not understanding, "We have to teach you how to control your Zanpaktou."


End file.
